1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module, and more particularly, to a camera module that is mounted in a terminal and has a function of automatically focusing a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera module mounted in a small-sized terminal such as digital cameras or portable phones employs an image sensor of a charge coupled apparatus (CCD) type or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type. The camera module converts an optical signal into an electrical signal to form an image.
The camera module has an autofocus function of automatically focusing a subject. To this end, the camera module with the autofocus function includes an autofocus adjusting apparatus that varies a position of the lens with respect to the image sensor.
The conventional autofocus adjusting apparatus moves the lens in a straight line in an optical axis direction such that rotation movement of a motor is converted to straight line movement by a conversion mechanism such as a gear. However, since the autofocus adjusting apparatus uses the gear, it is difficult to precisely adjust the focus. Further, due to the space occupied by the motor and the gear, there is a limit to reducing the size of the terminal.
In order to resolve the above problems, an autofocus adjusting apparatus of a voice coil motor (VCM) type has been suggested. In the autofocus adjusting apparatus of the VCM type, a permanent magnet that generates magnetic force is disposed to face a coil to which an electric current is supplied, and a position of the lens is varied by Lorentz force generated vertically to a magnetic field and an electric current.
In the autofocus adjusting apparatus of the VCM type, the coil is connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) so that an electric current can be supplied to the coil. To this end, wiring terminals of the coil are soldered to connection terminals of the PCB.
However, in the autofocus adjusting apparatus of the VCM type, there is a case where the focus of the lens should be precisely adjusted with respect to the PCB by zero adjustment. When the lens section having the lens rotates with respect to the PCB, the wiring terminals of the coil may not be connected to the connection terminals of the PCB depending on a rotation angle of the lens section. For this reason, the wiring terminals may not be soldered to the connection terminals.
The problem may be solved by increasing the length of the wiring terminals. However, in this case, the wiring terminals may unnecessarily remain lengthy after soldered to the connection terminals, leading to the problem on how to deal with the wiring terminals.